The present invention relates generally to trays, and more particularly relates to portable trays for baby products.
Parents change the diapers of babies frequently and often several times per day. In will readily be appreciated by parents everywhere that changing the diapers of babies is a difficult task. Many parents have been frustrated by the absence of any good products on the market for assisting parents in the diaper changing task in a convenient manner.
The present invention is directed toward an apparatus for assisting in the changing of diapers for a baby in the form of a portable diaper caddy. The caddy includes tray having a base adapted to rest upon a surface. The tray includes multiple selectively sized compartments including a diaper compartment in the tray adapted to contain a plurality of diapers, a pad compartment in the tray adapted to contain a baby changing pad, and a wipe compartment in the tray adapted to contain a plurality of wet baby wipes. A lid covers the wipe compartment, the lid sealing against a top portion of the wipe compartment to prevent evaporation of liquid contained in the wet baby wipes. A handle extends from the tray to allow persons to grasp the tray for carrying the tray.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.